


The Man

by playingmuke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4103596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playingmuke/pseuds/playingmuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can I sleep with you? I heard a noise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man

**Author's Note:**

> this took me all night to write lol I hope yall enjoy:)

Nothing seems to be going right for Luke. First, his dumb maid, Joy, burnt his breakfast, leaving him starving. Second, his favorite shirt is dirty, so he couldn't wear it. And third of all, his mother, the queen of Australia was assassinated. 

All three events were equally traumatizing and drained him of his energy so he took a nap on his nice satin sheets in his nice silk pajamas. 

He didn't wake up in his satin sheets though, he woke in a car, a smelly car causing him to scream. Someone covers Luke's mouth with their hand causing tears to fall from the blonds eyes. “Shut it will you? We're almost home, we will explain then.” A manly voice says.

“If I take my hand off your mouth will you promise not to scream?” The man asks. Luke nods immediately. 

“Do you know who I am! I am Luke Hemmings, the prince of Australia! How dare such a filthy peasant like you put your hands on such royalty!” Luke yells right when the hand comes off. 

The man just chuckles leaning back in his seat. “This is exactly why they wanted us to take you.” 

“Who is they?” Luke asks confused. 

The car stops moving the women driving gets out of the car and so does the man ignoring the question, Luke stays put waiting for someone to escort him. The man opens the door back up again poking his head in. Luke pauses and looks at his perfect features. His tan skin and warm brown eyes make Luke's mouth water. Not to mention his his dark hair with a blond streak. “Luke?” 

Luke snaps out of his daze not bothered the stranger knew his name, everyone knew his name, he was the prince after all. “Yes?”

“I asked what was taking so long.” The man says.

Luke blushes slightly not answering, too embarrassed. He just gets out of the car slipping past the man he heads forward, head up high, just like mother taught him. 

“Wrong way.” The man chuckles. Luke just rolls his eyes, he knows where he is going, and it's away from these psychopaths.(Even if he is a super sexy one.) 

“Luke?” The man says waiting for Luke to turn around. The man soon realizes why he isn't turning around.“Oh shit, Luke!” He yells running towards the blond. Luke just shakes his head, such a vulgar mouth. 

The man grabs Luke's arm, Luke struggles against his grip. “Unhand me you peasant!” The man just throws Luke over his shoulder walking towards the small house. Luke hits his back. “Wait til the guards here about this you will go to prison! Maybe worst!” The prince threatens. 

The man opens the door setting Luke down. Luke crosses his hands over his chest. The man walks into another room, which Luke soon discovers is the kitchen open entering. 

Luke looks around before his eyes meet Joy, his maid. “Joy! Thank god you are here! Arrest this peasant for he was touched me!” Luke says running over to the dark haired lady.

“Hi mum.” Calum pipes in. 

Luke looks between the two. “Mum!?” He squeaks. “You are his mother?!”

Joy just chuckles. “Yes Luke, this is my son Calum.” 

Calum smirks. “Nice to meet you, Prince Luke.” He bows. 

Joy laughs hitting him with a cloth she had on her shoulder. “Stop it will you! He doesn't know you're joking.” 

Luke just huffs. “Just you wait till I get home, I will have you both arrested!” He yells sitting down at the table.

“Calum! You didn't tell him?” Joy says hitting her son with the cloth once again.

“Tell me what?” Luke questions. 

Joy give Calum a look and he sighs. “I may have forgotten to tell you people are after you and your family, they sorta kinda want to kill you.” Calum smiles innocently. 

Luke looks between Joy and Calum for any glints of lying, he sees none. “Excuse me, I have to go to the restroom.” Luke says almost inaudibly, he gets up pushing in his chair in and walks into a random room, which seems to be a bedroom. 

Luke can't help but cry, which he hates. He has never had many reason to cry. But today is seems to be all he is doing. He Always got everything he has ever wanted with a snap of his fingers. Luke walks over to a small bed and sits down. He takes a look around, blue walls, soccer posters, it must be Calum's room. 

Luke didn't know Joy had a son, he didn't really know anything about Joy. She probably told him a million times but Luke stopped listening the moment her mouth opened. Luke sighs, he wants to go home, he wants to put on his silky pajamas and sleep in his satin sheets. 

It was too much to take in. Luke knew his mother was killed, but he really didn't care. She wasn't a real mother to Luke. It still hurt a little no matter how much he pretends it doesn't, it was his mother after all.

Luke wipes his eyes taking a deep breath. He looks at the bedside table seeing a picture of Calum and Joy, they look happy. They both are smiling big in the picture, Joy almost looks like she was mid laugh when the picture was taken, he has never seen her so happy. 

He smiles slightly picking it up for further examination. His thoughts get interpreted by a knock. 

He turns his head towards he door, seeing Calum peeking his head in. “I knew you didn't have to go to the bathroom.” He chuckles

Luke doesn't say anything setting the picture down. He looks down at his lap staring off into space. He feels a weight sitting on bed, he instantly knows it's Calum.   
“I know we don't know each other well, but I do know someone so pretty shouldn't cry.” Calum says. He wouldn't lie he thought the price was hot, but so did everyone. 

Luke just looks up at him, his blue eyes filling with tears that are threatening to spill. “I'm so scared.” Luke's voice sounds so fragile and it breaks Calum's heart, even if Luke is a spoiled brat, no one deserves this. 

Calum just nods opening his arms letting Luke snuggle into him. “That's why we took you, to protect you, I promise.” Calum says in a whisper. He pets Luke's hair, loving how the soft blond locks feel between his finger tips. 

Luke pulls away from Calum's chest. “Promise?” 

“Promise.” Calum states.

“Pinky promise?” Luke adds

“Pinky promise.” Calum chuckles before locking his pinky with Luke's. 

They sit there in silence for a few moments just listening to each others breath before Luke breaks the silence. “Thank you.” Luke says out of no where looking up at Calum though his eyelashes.

“Why are you thanking me?” Calum asked confused looking down at the pretty boy. 

“For this, for taking me in.” Luke says. “I know I can be a brat but I really don't mean to.” 

“Anyone would have done it.” Calum says. Luke was the prince after all, people would pay for him just to look at them. 

Luke moves so he is in a straddling position. He looks right into Calum's eyes. “But I’m happy it's you.” Calum looks at Luke's lips then his eyes almost like he is asking permission to lean in. Luke just nods moving closer to Calum's lips tilting his head slightly. 

The door slam opens making Calum nervously push Luke off him. 

Joy looks at the scene before with wide eyes. “Did I interrupt something...?” 

Luke stands up from the floor dusting off his pants. “Nope, nothing.” He looks over at Calum. “Right Calum?” 

“Yeah, right...” Calum says. 

“Well I was gonna tell you dinner is ready.” She looks at the two boys again. “If you haven't already eaten.” Both boys just blush under Joy's curious gaze.

-

“Can I sleep with you? I heard a noise.” Luke says walking into Calum's room. After an awkward dinner all he wanted to do was sleep, he has had a long day. 

Luke stands over a sleeping Calum. “Calummmmm.” The boy whines, making Calum jump.

Luke giggles making his presence know. “Luke, you can't do that you scared me.” Calum says trying to catch his breath.

“What do you need?” Calum asks once his breath is at a normal pace. 

“I heard a noise and got scared, can I sleep with you?” Luke asks trying his best to make the puppy dog face.

“Of course.” Calum says scooting over to make room for Luke. Luke gladly jumps into bed so that Calum is spooning him. Luke turns around so that he is facing Calum. He kisses him straight on the lips. 

“That's from earlier, before we got so rudely interrupted.” Luke giggles. “Goodnight.” He says turning back around before Calum can even get a word in. He is just stuck with a love sick smile on his face. 

-

“Calum!” Luke whisper shouts. “Calum! Did you hear that?” He says shaking the older boy awake. 

“Luke, go to bed, it's late.” Calum groans grabbing a near by pillow and stuffing his face in it. 

Luke has wide eyes, something is in here with them. “Calum, you have to wake up!” He says shaking the boy harder. 

“Okay, god I’m up.” Calum says taking the pillow off his face to see a frozen Luke with a shadow casting over them. “Luke?” 

“Calum.” Luke whispers. “Please tell me you see that too.” Luke is now shaking in fear. The shadow walks closer to them. 

“I'm so sorry it has to end this way Lucas.” A man smiles at them. “But it does have to end.” He says putting a gun to Luke's head. By now Luke is full on crying.

“Please! Please don't do this. You can't do this.” Luke sobs. Calum tightens his grip on the boy.

“Stop talking it will make things easier for all of us.” The man says. Calum has wide eyes, he doesn't know what to do, he can't move. He can't comfort Luke. He feels like he is watching from outside his body, like a movie. It's a dream, it has to be a dream.

The man pulls the trigger. 

And Calum didn't keep his promise.


End file.
